


Move on

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, No Dialogue, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen can't move on.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 21





	Move on

Stephen knew Tony was going to die. He knew Tony would sacrifice himself for everyone else to live. He knew why it was going to happen and why it was necessary.

Knowing did not make it any easier though.

He kept his tears to himself when it happened, and he paid his respects at the funeral.

He tried to move on afterwards, and he tried to forget, even when deep down he didn’t want to. He tried because he needed to.

Time passed by fairly quick as he kept himself busy with work. And just when he thought he could finally move on, Stephen saw something that reminded him of Tony— and he knew. He knew that he would never move on. He knew he would never forget those brown eyes. He knew he would never stop loving that man that sacrifaced everythingh for the world.

So he went back.

He went back because he was tired and hurting, and he wanted nothing more than to see the love of his life once again.

At first it was only little glances when he couldn’t bear it anymore. A few precious moments of Tony’s life— his smile, his excitement, his laugh. But soon it became more. Stephen watched as Tony designed Jarvis, how excited he was when the AI first ran correctly. He saw how Tony created every one of his robots and gave them silly names, the love and dedication he put into each one of them.

Stephen watched Tony making his way out of the cave with pride, laughed at the way he pissed people off on purpose, worried every time he was hurt, and cried along with him at his daughter’s birth.

He knew, however, that this was wrong. That he was abusing of his powers, and that he, as the Sorcerer Supreme, should not act like this. He knew he was only making things more difficult for himself. Because, every time he went back, Stephen fell in love with Tony even more deeply.

He wasn’t moving on. And he had to. He needed to move on before his love for Tony could consume him from the inside until there was nothing left of him.

It took all his willpower to go, but he finally visited him. He stood in front of Tony’s grave, his hands shaking even with a spell over them.

There, watching the grave with the name of the man he loved, Tony’s death felt so real. The man he loved was dead, and Stephen never felt it so strongly as now.

The tears were already falling down, and he just let them. He was finally allowing himself to cry, to properly mourn him.

Tony was gone, and he missed him so badly. But he knew Tony well enough to know he wouldn’t want him to live like this, to waste his future yearning for him.

He wiped the tears off his face and took one last look at Tony’s grave before walking away.

Stephen knew he would never stop missing him, loving him, but maybe, just maybe, he could make peace with Tony’s death and try to move on now.


End file.
